A Certain 8th Servant
by UglyFingers
Summary: Sequel to: A Certainly Pissed Off Accelerator. Note: Servant is supposed to be in quotes. Void mage Ilya. 4th Holy Grail War. Hiatus due to lack of ideas. Will get continued when I get a few more ideas. If someone can give me a few suggestions inspiration may hit and keep this story going
1. Prologue

A/N:

I have been blessed with just the gift I needed today as I turned one year closer to death (I turned 19... so young yet I feel so old .). Ideas flowed into my head as I was waiting for the clock to turn midnight, unable to sleep. Unfortunately, the ideas the flowed into my head weren't at all consistent with the main story that I am currently writing:_ A Certainly Pissed Off Accelerator. _However, this plot that came into my head just wouldn't leave me alone and so I decided to write it.

This is actually a preview to a sequel that I plan to write after_ A Certainly Pissed Off Acceleratori_ is done. The details will be vague but it should serve as a clue as to how I plan on ending the main story (and no I don't plan on ending it just yet).

This story will not make sense at all if the prequel is not read.

Anyway, please tell me if this idea seems worth trying or if I should just completely trash it.

Ideas are always welcome so please tell me what you think.

Prologue: A Certain 8th "Servant"

The young Einzbern girl turned over in her bed, favoring her left side where she had been burned form the failed thaumaturgy she was performing a few hours earlier. She planted her face in her pillow, stifling her sobs through its softness. After calming down a bit, she wondered just what her mother and father could be doing at the moment. Were they sleeping well?

She looked up at the stars, further comforting herself with the knowledge that somewhere out there in this vast world, her father Emiya Kiritsugu and her mother Irisviel von Einzbern, are blanketed by the same starry night sky that enveloped the world. Smiling slightly, she imagined her and her parents under an enormous blanket of dark blue and purple, patterned by brightly shining stars. Even if they were far away from her, if she just thinks that they are still under the same roof of the world that is the sky, the distance seems to shrink and pull her closer to them.

Another fit of sobs escaped her as she remembered the time that she and her father spent playing outside the Einzbern castle. Her father would carry her up on his shoulders, showing her the frosted forest and the fascinating things about the life that flourished there.

However, such happiness was not meant to last. When the time for the Fourth Holy Grail war arrived, her parents had abandoned her to perform their duty for the family. Their tearful parting five days ago still greatly saddened the girl.

Her grandfather, Jubstacheit von Einzbern wasted no time at all to train her in magecraft after her parents left. Her lessons with the various teachers the old man hired to tutor her were more than harsh. She would get punished for every mistake that she makes, despite being a complete beginner at the art. The first time she opened her magic circuits was painful to say the least. She lay on the ground for hours, spasms passing through her body as prana flowed through the many, many circuits that her small body contains. Her mentors barely glanced over her pain as they started lecturing her on the proper use of prana. Her caretakers Sella and Leysritt were more sympathetic and scooped her up gently from the ground as the lesson ended, depositing her in her room and watching over her as she slept.

The head of the Einzberns, her grandfather wanted to have her prepared to her utmost potential to participate in the next Holy Grail war should her parents fail to acquire the artifact in this one. This resulted in the poor Ilyasviel's daily schedule consisting of lectures throughout the day as soon as she woke up at dawn, and ate breakfast as she listened to the lesson. Lessons ended at nearly midnight, with the exhausted girl usually falling asleep as soon as she hit her bed.

However, tonight was different. The full moon outside reminded her of just how much she misses her parents, robbing her of the few hours of sleep she would surely need for the long day tomorrow.

Carefully getting out of bed so as to not wake Sella and Leysritt who were sleeping in the corner of the room and sharing a blanket, the child reached under her bed for the book that they had given her yesterday. It is book that told a story of a failure of a mage who summoned a human familiar from another world. The pink haired girl in the story was bullied by her classmates almost everyday for always failing her spells. The young Einzbern admired the girl's tenacity to succeed, relating with her own experiences of early failures.

Ilyasviel opened the book to where the human familiar was summoned. Being a work of fiction, she thought that of course there would be big differences on how the magecraft performed in the book actually are in the real life. Ilyasviel could not just simply wave a wand and achieve results.

The summoning itself interested her. It is very different from summoning a Servant in that to summon a Servant, various procedures must be prepared beforehand if one was to attempt the summoning. However, the mages in the book (or magus as the girl thought of them as) seemed to be able to summon familiars with just a simple incantation. She imagined herself summoning a dragon or some majestic beast and riding it to escape from the horrible place that was her home. The girl sighed, knowing that it is hopeless trying to achieve what is clearly impossible. However, she didn't stop fantasizing about the possibilities as she tried to go to sleep.

===Break===

"How many times do I have to hit you before you get it right?" Ilya's teacher screamed at her. The young girl's hands were torn up in places, some deep enough to expose bone underneath the flesh. The strict middle aged man gave her another glancing blow to her arm with his meter stick, causing her to clutch the stinging limb in pain.

They had been training for nearly three hours on the usage of the flexible, thin wires to perform alchemy. However, due to the girl's short fingers, she was unable to properly control the wires, causing the prana in them to run wild and injure her before dissipating into nature.

After a few more hours of training, she was finally allowed to take a short restroom break. She went back to her room and sobbed into her pillow. The pillow turned crimson with the blood on her hands which were still bleeding freely from all the cuts. After a few minutes of weeping, she dried her tears. She wiped her hands on a towel, reached under her bed, brought out the book and read a few pages. The text helped calm her down.

She sighed and absentmindedly, played her fantasy in her mind, even mouthing some of the lines from the book as she did so. Using the blood in her hands, she tried to replicate the summoning circle that she had been taught by her teachers on how to summon a Servant. For the parts that she did not remember, she simply improvised, drawing random figures to fill in the spots. It did not matter anyways as she does not really plan on summoning a Servant.

She felt a bit of pride as she looked at her completed work. The summoning circle looked weird but she didn't care. She could just have Sella and Leysritt clean it up for her afterwards. Opening the book, she pretended to be the girl performing her summoning ritual and recited.

"My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe,

my divine,

beautiful,

wise,

and powerful familiar,

heed my call,

I wish and assert from the bottom of my heart...

Answer my guidance...

And appear!"

Nothing interesting happens.

_Of course._ Thought the girl, not surprised. Though she would certainly be shocked if the summon _was_ successful...

"AAAcccchoo!" The girl sneezed, snot flying out of her nose and into the summoning circle. Traces of prana flew out along with it, a long string connecting her nose into the circle.

Suddenly, the circle began to glow.

Ilyasviel could feel it forcing open her magic circuits to acquire more and more prana in order to fuel the summoning of the being. The circle shimmered, gathering in a large ball of blood, the brightness was almost blinding as it filled itself with her prana.

"Hey brat! Break's over. Get your ass over here!"

Ilya ignored her teacher, entranced by what see is seeing.

Through the connection of prana coming through her nose, she could feel that _thing_ breaking down her blood into simple compounds and reconstructing her DNA, transforming it into someone else. She could also feel another presence along with the one she summoned. However, this other presence did not seem human...

"Ilyasviel von Einzbern, if you do not get out of there by the time I count to three, I will break down this door and drag you out myself!" Loud banging sounds came from her door as her teacher called out to her, angry at having been ignored. "One!"

Ilya couldn't keep her eyes off what was happening.

The ball of glowing blood slowly began to take form. Tissues emerged, turning into the form of a fetus. The fetus grew into an infant and as the girl looked on in awe, the infant turned into a boy who looked no older than sixteen. He had moppy white hair, a pale skinny frame, … and was completely naked.

Ilyasviel let out a gasp as the boy reached into the remaining ball of blood and drew an old, rusty sword.

"Tch, summoned by another brat. What is it this time?" The white haired boy growled at her and kneeled.

Ilya thought frantically and finally remembered what she read in her book.

"My name is Ilyasviel von Einzbern.

Pentagon that rules the five powers,

bless this individual and make him my familiar!"

Without hesitation, she reached for his face and planted a kiss on his lips.

A bright light exploded from the boy's hand, inscribing runes into it just as her book had described. The boy absentmindedly channeled the prana filling him into his rusty sword, which drank it deeply.

"W—what in Zelretch is this?" The teacher had broken down her door and was looking at the scene with wide eyes, not comprehending what he was seeing.

"Pedophilism at its best!" A voice howled with laughter. Ilya started, realizing that the sword talked.

"Ilyasviel! Tell me what is going on here. Right now!" He strode over at the girl, who was still clutching the boy's head in her hands, her expression one of fascination and wonder.

"You've got guts, ignoring your master." The man pinched her ear and pulled her into the air, her feet dangling from the floor.

"Kyaaa!" Ilya screamed, blood still flowing down her hands and her ear starting to rip off from bearing all her weight.

"Now answer me! What the hell were you—"

**Fwip.**

Whatever the man was trying to say was lost in a scream of agony as his arm fell off, dropping Ilya in the process. The white haired boy caught her easily and deposited her on the bed as he moved menacingly towards the cringing man on the floor, blood spilling from the stump where his arm had been.

The boy leaned in, inspecting the man and quickly deciding he doesn't like him. His face broke in a feral, sadistic grin and touched the man's forehead.

"W—what are you—"

Screams resounded in the girl's room as the boy _ripped_ out the man's magic circuits. The man sweated blood, the red liquid pouring out from the pores in his skin. As a finishing touch and to ensure the man's death, he crushed the skull, splattering white fragments and gray tissue that was his brain on the walls.

"Hey, partner. Don't you think you should tone it down a little? There's children watching you know..." The sword seemed to be half joking, half serious.

"Shut up, Derf." The boy replied and checked to see if the room is still sound proof. He had controlled the _vectors_ of sound as to make sure all sound waves stay inside. He headed back to where the girl who summoned him watched him approach her not with fear as he had first thought, but with awe.

"Gandalf." She whispered.

"Yes?"

===Break===

Few things to point out. The one summoned here has a real, living, breathing body, have no desire for the grail, can't turn into spirit form, not involved in any way to the Holy Grail war, and does not need a constant prana supply from the master. In other words, fully ressurected human?

And there it is folks.

Please tell me what you think and I thank you for reading.


	2. How old are you?

A/N:

While reading a certain fic (_Dark Evangel's Final Task_ by fg7dragon), I became aware that a purge happened recently on this site to delete stories with explicit contents such as violence, gore, and sexual materials. As I am fairly new to this site and most of my stories contain lots of blood and ruthless violence, it is quite disturbing to hear of this. We publish our stories on this site because we have a vision that we want to share with others right? Though not everyone may like what we write, why can't they just ignore it and read something else? Going so far as having the many amazing stories published by excellent authors deleted due to a certain group of people is just plain horrible. Why ruin it for people who _do _enjoy them?

Anyways, I know I should focus on writing the prequel to this story but the plot bunnies just won't leave me alone! I know it's bad of me to be doing this but I just can't stop myself. I'll try to at least have them updated equally but as we know, inspiration just isn't something that can be forced so please don't expect too much. Writing two stories at the same time is still too much for a noob like me.

All of Accelerator's powers that seem new all came from his experiences in the ZnT world. I hope to cover how he got them in the prequel.

Just to make things clear, Accelerator is not a Servant, hence the quotes.

Chapter 1: "How old are you?"

===Break===

Ilyasviel watched Sella wipe her walls clean of her teacher's blood while Leysritt carried the body outside to be disposed of in secret. Out of all the people in the castle, she trusted these two the most as they are the only ones who seemed to sincerely care about her. Her young, childlike thoughts are full of worry and excitement. If her grandfather finds out about this, then she will surely be punished s horribly that she can't even imagine it.

On the other hand, the excitement she was feeling at the moment as she stared at her familiar overcame every other feelings she had.

She had given him clothes to wear as he was naked when he was summoned. His thin figure seemed to hide raw power that he seemed to have trouble keeping in check. Prana came out of him in large bursts which he channeled to his sword. After inspecting the bounded fields that covered the castle by placing his hand on the floor, he scowled and headed back to her.

"Ilyasviel." He said, the words sounding strange as he tried to pronounce it correctly. He put a hand on his chin as he regarded her thoughtfully. "How old are you?"

"I'm six and a half." She answered, curious as to why he was looking at her with confusion.

"Oi, oi. Are you telling me I wasn't summoned as a Servant?" The boy face palmed, looking at her hands. Sure enough, no command seals could be seen...

Thinking back on it now, she had referred to him as Gandalfr, the class of human familiar that he was summoned as in his previous life. The runes on his hand proved that to be the case.

_Such a shame. I really wanted to fight one of those things they call Heroic Spirits.._. _but wait, where isn't there supposed to be another war going on at this time? If the brat is about seven, then shouldn't the fifth war happen ten years later? _He grinned. It looks like he will get to have some fun after all.

Something that bothered him though was the different surge of mana inside the girl. It feels too similar his previous master's during his second life...

When he had first laid eyes on Ilyasviel, he immediately recognized her and the world he was summoned to. He was surprised at first to see the living version of one of his favorite characters from the game he was addicted to in his first life. Though her being a void mage certainly wasn't included in the description...

He checked his body. It is the same replica as he had after his death as the pink haired midget's familiar. He also seems to retain all the abilities he acquired during his first and second lives. This included adjusting his Personal Reality as he deemed fit.

Sella and Leysritt finished their job and poured tea for Ilya, sparing curious glances at the white haired boy as his sword drank the bloodstains on it.

Ilya frowned, flipping through her book. "The runes on your hand definitely classifies you as Gandalfr but... this book doesn't mention anyone like you at all..."

Gandalfr took the book from her hands and fanned its pages, memorizing the contents as it blurred by. To his surprise, the story is almost identical to his experiences in his second life with major differences in events. Another thing he noticed was that instead of him, a boy by the name of Hiraga Saito was summoned instead. He scoffed at how weak his counterpart is. His great achievements in his second life greatly overshadowed the other boy's simple accomplishments. Merely stalling an army of seventy thousand? Pfft, he decimated them in mere seconds! Not to mention they even made him the king!

He grimaced at the memory. Being royalty didn't sit well with him as he was forced to accept the position. His rule was, to say the least, very... interesting...

"I suppose you are Mr. Derflinger." Ilya addressed the sword and curtsied. "I have read all about you, the blade of legends. I hope we can get along." She gave it an angelic smile.

"Finally... someone who recognizes my brilliance..." It made sobbing sounds, no doubt crying tears of joy at having been recognized. "I'm liking you already!"

"And may I ask what is your name?" She inquired politely to the boy.

"Call me Accelerator."

"Akusereta?"

"Close enough."

They talked until midnight after that. She told him of her parents and how they went to Fuyuki City to participate in the war. He listened carefully, noting the details of the war. It seems that in this war, as in all the other wars before and after it, the houses of Matou, Tohsaka, and Einzbern are all participating. If the information from the games he spent long hours playing was correct, then he already knew the identity of two Servants in this war. One was Saber, the Servant of Kiritsugu and later, to Shirou. The other was Archer. His identity in this war should be Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes and later the Servant of Kotomine Kirei in the fifth war. Accelerator had always thought of him as a rich bastard who likes showing off his wealth, destroying his treasures which could be worth millions in front of others, as if showing he has so much of them that it id not matter if the were to break a few. It was like going to a bunch of poor people, whipping money on their faces, then shredding it while watching the look of horror on their faces.

"Say... do you want to go look for your parents?"

"Of course! I really miss mama and papa... but..." She trailed off knowing that it was impossible to escape from her grandfather. Her eyes watered, all the pent up emotions gushing out.

"Leave that to me." Accelerator's grin turned feral. There would be hell tonight.

===Break===

Accelerator left Derflinger to keep watch over his master as he made his way to the Jubstacheit von Einzbern's room, having memorized the layout of the castle while scanning the bounded fields that protected it. He touched the door of her room as he got out, creating a layer of existence just above this one and sending the room there. He imagined the world as an simple image, sitting on top of a desk littered with drawing supplies. Delicately, he put a transparent film on this image and _transferred_ Ilya's room on it, erasing it from the image below and reappearing on the layer above. If one were to look at it, it would seem as if the image had not been altered at all. However, what happens to the world will not affect the layer on top, having been set in a different plane of existence.

Satisfied that his master will be safe from the hell he was about to unleash on the castle, he set about causing as big a disturbance as possible.

He sank his hands into the floor, assimilating it into the castle itself. The runes on his hand glowed, recognizing the castle as a weapon and filling his mind on suggestions on its usage. Sending his consciousness through the place, he disabled the bounded fields, overloading them with the prana raging in his veins and causing them to shatter, unable to handle the overload of power.

An alarm rang, echoing through the empty halls. Ignoring it, Accelerator pulled.

The stones groaned as the entire second floor of the castle collapsed, its pieces falling onto the the ground below. The floors above it also came crashing down as the support below vanished. People are falling like ants, trying to grab hold of anything to save themselves, only to be buried in stone as they hit the ground.

"Who _are_ you?" A cold voice growled from behind him. The old man glared at him, eyes void of fear.

"I knew you would show up." Accelerator grinned, his plan working perfectly.

"Launching an attack on the head of Einzberns, you must have a death wish boy."

Old Man Acht sent a large animal made of wires to attack him, its fangs ready to tear him apart. The old man's eyes widened as the alchemic beast just went through its intended target, crashing into the walls behind him.

"Oi, oi. Have you grown senile, old man? Do you really think you can beat a god?" Accelerator's sadistic grin widened at the shock in the old man's eyes.

Infusing prana into his words, he began to chant the spell that he copied from one of his most trustworthy companions. The words of power seemed to take on a life of its own as it left his mouth.

"O pitiful shadow bound in darkness...

Looking down upon people and causing them harm...

A soul drowned in sinful karma...

Won't you just die already?"

The old man screamed as the words of power reached him, his soul ripping from his body to cross into the Sanzen River where a certain dark haired girl awaited him.

Accelerator quickly sent a part of his soul into the old man and possessed it before its living functions shut down. He accessed its memories and headed to Ilyasviel's room. The girl was still asleep, oblivious to all the destruction outside, her two caretakers on either side of her, cradling her gently in their arms.

He sat down on her desk and started to write the old man's will. In it, he left all of the Einzbern's assets and possessions in the hands of Emiya Kiritsu, as well as named him the heir of the Einzberns.

Satisfied with his work, Accelerator left the old man's body and incinerated it until not even ash is left.

With this, he hoped the cruel fate of the child sleeping peacefully on the bed had been altered for the better.

===Break===

Old Man Acht sat up, his eyes scanning his surroundings. To his surprise, chains bound him to the wooden planks of the small boat that carried him across the vast expanse of a dark river. Japanese lanterns floated on the dark waters, illuminating the place with a soft, yellow glow. A dark haired girl wearing a black kimono ferried his boat, her red eyes emotionless.

"Where is this?" The old man asked coldly. The whole place surged with prana, the sheer amount almost suffocating him. With surprise, he realized that the flow seemed to come from the root of the world itself.

"The price for cheating death for nearly two centuries will be paid in full. You will never know the joys of heaven. Your soul will be left to wander in pain and agony, there to remain for all eternity."

Old man Acht's eyes widened in fear as numerous humonculus hands grabbed him, ripping at his soul.

It is needless to say that almost nothing remained of him when he reached the dark gates of his final destination.

===Break===

Ilyasviel von Einzbern looked at the passing clouds as the plane soared above them. She was ecstatic when she heard from her familiar that her grandfather had given her permission to follow her parents to Japan. She was already at the airport when she woke up, her bags packed by Sella and Leysritt.

Accelerator felt a warm feeling ignite inside him as he watched the Ilya's innocent face beaming with happiness.

He just hoped it is a happiness that would last.

===Break===

A/N:

I apologize for the shortness of this chapter as I wrote it in a hurry. I'll try to make the next one longer.

All of your comments help as they give me an idea that to where I should direct the story so please keep them coming. The more suggestions I get, the more my inspiration seems to awaken. I really appreciate the reviews so please keep them coming.

Until next time,

Ugly Fingers


End file.
